1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless mice, and particularly to a wireless mouse with a power generating function.
2. Description of Related Art
A mouse may be wired or wirelessly connected to a host such as a personal computer. In the case of the wired mouse, the mouse is powered by the host via the cable. However, because the mouse is tethered to the host by the cable, the range of movement of the mouse is limited. In the case of a wireless mouse, a battery is used to power the wireless mouse. However, frequent replacement of the battery is an inconvenient and also may be expensive for users. Moreover, if the battery is disposable, then disposing of the battery may not be environmentally friendly.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a mouse, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.